


All That Shimmers... Is Not Innocent [ART ; NSFW]

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Frottage, Funny Dean, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Top Dean, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: Dolavine wrote the fic, inspired by my art prompt! The fic is on AO3here.While on a hunt Sam and Dean find a strange unidentified vial of shimmering dust. They set out to solve the mystery of how it’s involved in the case of several dead men. Their research ends up turning into a lustful display of abandoned desire and realized yearning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolavine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/gifts).



> My art (most of it) for the SPN-J2 Reverse Bang on Livejournal. Hand-drawn with pencil, inked, and then colored in photoshop. If you'd like to see the evolution of the steps (pencil sketch and the inked lineart), visit my [Livejournal post](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/99981.html)
> 
> Also crossposted to [Tumblr](http://selecasharp.tumblr.com/post/157613945789/my-art-most-of-it-for-the-spn-j2-reverse-bang-on).
> 
> A lot of this art is NSFW!!

  
**ORIGINAL PROMPT**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/203005/203005_original.jpg)

 

**BANNERS**  


A couple are technically of sex but they're glittery silhouettes so not too bad.

  


 

**COLORED ART**  


The first three aren't NSFW, though they get kinda close... the last three DEFINITELY are. Click on them to see them larger.

  


[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/204699/204699_original.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is only the second time I have ever drawn penises @@


End file.
